What If?
by Brandirobin2
Summary: His silver eyes turned sapphire, his black jumpsuit turned into a green shirt and dark blue overalls, his black L on his signature cap turning into a green L with a white circle around it, the bandana and mask disappearing. He was Mr. L... But now he was Luigi... And this is what would happen if Mr. L had turned back into Luigi after the fight in the Whoa Zone.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I was busy**

**Luigi: You forgot about Haha you got pranked D:**

**Me: I'll do that soon**

**Disclaimer: Since nobody reads these things, I'll say I own it all**

Mario glanced down at the body. Mr. L lay there, barely breathing.

_The count will be proud. The hero will fall….because of who I REALLY am… I cannot believe he didn't notice who I looked a lot like._

Mr. L had a self-destruct button installed on Brobot, and Mario had accidentally hit it. It was on the side of Brobot. The mechanic had many pieces of the robot stuck in his skin. His silver eyes were full of pain, and a hint of fear in his eyes. But deep in there, there was a hint of pride and evilness.

_He will fall… He's an idiot. The pink princess next, and when she falls, the koopa will fall! Isn't wrong to put people in a love triangle in the same group?_

"I…I didn't mean to kill him," Mario gasped out.

"But he's dying right now," Peach whispered.

Mr. L gave a grin.

"So you don't know who I REALLY am?" he questioned.

A confused look crossed Mario's, Peach's, and Bowser's faces.

"What do you mean?" Bowser questioned.

A laughed escaped Mr. L.

"I was brainwashed….If you would like, I can turn back to the person you DO know… very very well… before I die," Mr. L whispered with an evil grin, knowing he would make the count proud.

"Please do," Peach replied, but had a feeling she would regret it.

Mr. L looked at them.

"Are you REALLY sure?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Mario snapped.

Mr. L grinned.

"As you wish…," he trailed off, and snapped his fingers.

Peach was the first one to react, since she was in the front. She shrieked in horror, falling to her knees.

The man coughed out. Blood splattered on the ground.

"It can't be that bad," Bowser scoffed, and Peach started to sob uncontrollably, and Mario went to comfort her.

Bowser looked at the man, and realized he knew him. Blood covered the man's clothes, and Bowser recognized him from his glazed over sapphire eyes. The koopa stumbled away.

"Is it that bad?" Mario whispered, when Bowser turned to him and had the creeped out look on his face.

Bowser just nodded, and sat down next to Peach, and continued to do what Mario was doing- comforting the princess.

The man coughed once more, and barely moved to grab something from the rubble.

"I'll get it for you," Mario whispered, and grabbed what the man was reaching for. His sapphire eyes widened as he realized what was sitting in his gloved palm.

"No….," he whispered.

"This is some kind of sick joke..," the red clad plumber choked out, staring at the person.

His best friend.

No, that wasn't how to describe him….

His **_brother._**

**_This has to be some type of cruel joke…._**

"Bro?" the man whispered, but then coughed as blood splattered the ground.

"Luigi..," Mario whispered.

"It isn't your fault….," Luigi coughed.

"It never will be. You never knew it was me…,"

"That's the mistake I made! You're my little brother, I should've recognized you!"

"But it wasn't me, bro, it was Mr. L…,"

"He looked an awful alike to you!" Mario snarled.

"Calm down, please," Luigi begged, coughing up blood.

"I'm not going to make it bro, and we both know that. So I'm going to tell you something bro- beat Count Bleck up like there's no tomorrow. And be careful with that Dimentio guy, I think he's planning something," Luigi choked out.

"You're the best brother I could've wished for Mario….And make sure that Daisy gets out of this okay," the green clad plumber whispered. He went a little paler, before he stopped almost, his body going a bit cold.

"Weegee…," Mario whispered desperately.

"No!" the red clad plumber yelled, feeling desperate.

"We might be able to get to Flipside! Maybe Merlon can do something!" Peach suggested hopefully.

"Squirps! Here, take the pure heart! Squirps!" Squirps the alien exclaimed as he gave Peach the pure heart, and the heroes hurried to Flipside in hoping they could revive their friend.

**Luigi: o_O**

**Me: This is what would happen if Luigi WASN'T in Super Paper Mario after the Whoa Zone**

**Luigi: Anything about Mr. L?**

**Me: I have a plot :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Today's updating day.. Anyways, I made a LOT of mistakes last chapter. Oh well! :P**

**Luigi: XD**

**Me: To confirm it, Luigi IS joining the heroes after the Whoa Zone.**

**Luigi: GOOD!**

**Me: XD Read and review, follow and fav!**

He was fading in and out of consciousness, hearing them speak.

"It's a surprise…,"

"How is he still…?"

He tried to move, to talk, to do ANYTHING, but nothing happened.

"He's a strong one,"

Finally, a full sentence heard.

_This hurts so bad... Mario, where are you? _

Finally, he could think. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing sapphire orbs.

"What the heck happened?" he whispered.

Suddenly everything came flooding back to him. Bowser and Peach's marriage, being hypnotized, becoming …. **_HIM_****_..._**

**_Mr.L_**

The man who hurt his brother….

**_My idiotic counterpart…._**

But then he noticed something else.

"Hello?" he called gingerly.

"Where am I?" the Italian green clad plumber muttered. Slowly he swung his feet over the side of the bed, just as the door opened.

"Don't get out of bed yet, you're not ready for it!" the worry in the old man's voice made the plumber obey immediately.

"Who are you, where am I, and where's my brother?"

"My name is Merlon, I am helping your brother save the worlds…."

"Really?" Luigi asked in confusion.

Merlon nodded. "You are in Flipside, another dimension, much different than your own,"

"Ah…. Where's my brother?" the confusion in Luigi's eyes worried the man.

"He's out, getting some sleep," Merlon answered.

Luigi nodded, then paused.

"Can I go outside?" he asked softly.

"Sure, be careful though, at this time of night, it's dangerous to be out!" Merlon told the plumber.

Luigi nodded, and bounded outside, ready to see Flipside for the first time.

**Me: Ik it's short, oh well! Listening to Smash bros trailer. I might get both a wii u and a 3ds for Christmas! :DDD**

**Luigi: OMG YOU ARE KIDDING RIGHT?!**

**Me: N-O, nope! :D**

**Mr. L: Lucky!**

**Me: I'm buying the wii u tho… Selling all my wii and dsi stuff… my dad's buying the 3ds….**

**Luigi: Oohhh….**

**Me: So I probably won't get that many games :3**

**Read and review, follow and fav!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi bounded outside of Merlon's house, shutting the door behind him. He was amazed at what he saw. People, who looked much different than he did, gave him distrustful looks. Luigi sighed softly, but still wasn't put down because the place looked beautiful, especially with the setting sun putting everything aglow.

"Wow," Luigi whispered. But he frowned lightly at a large void in the sky.

"What the...," Luigi hissed, glancing at the void.

"Oh! You must be wondering about that void! It's there because Count Bleck and his minions are causing trouble! Mario, Peach, and Bowser are helping us get rid of it..,"

"Ah. Thank you...," Luigi murmured, still transfixed by the rest of the town, gazing around thoughtfully.

"You haven't been here before, have you?"

Luigi shook his head lightly, "No, this is my first time here," He murmured. Now it was night, the stars flickering brightly, the moon sending a beam of light down to Earth.

"Ah. I've lived here my whole life. My name is Annie! Well, I have to go. My grandmother will get upset if I'm not home. Bye!" Annie chirped, skipping away and humming.

"Bye! You have a good night!"

"You too!" Luigi could faintly hear Annie's response.

"I better head back...," he mumbled. He wandered back to Merlon's house and knocked on the door.

"Ah! It's you! Well, you can take 5 coins and head to the inn. Alrightly?"

Luigi gave a nod and accepted the coins with a polite, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night!" Merlon shut the door, and Luigi bounded towards the inn. He opened the door, and noticed a cheerful looking lady.

"Why hello there! Are you interested in staying the night?" She chirped. Luigi gave a nod.

"Good... Now, that'll be 5 coins..,"

Luigi handed her the coins that had been grasped tightly in his gloved fingers.

"Thank you! Your room is room 21!"

"Thank you ma'am," Luigi told her cheerfully, bounding up the stairs and to room 21. He glanced at it in surprise, noicing how neat it was. He shrugged that off, and went to the bed and rolled onto it, drifting off almost instantly.

Everything was blurry. He could distinctly make out four shapes, one leaping high and hitting the shortest of the three with his boots, the second tallest whacking the one leaping with an umbrella. A pink umbrella.

"The man has to be Mario, Peach is the one with the umbrella, and Bowser's the tallest.. And the man was..,"

Luigi sighed. Mr. L.

So this was the battle. Everythinf went by in a blur, and next thinf he knew, he was sweating in the bed, his eyes wide.

It was around 8 A.M. The light shone through a window, making Luigi blink a few times. He climbed out of bed, got into his regular attire, and headed out the door.

"Time to start the day..," he mumbled.


End file.
